hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Allusional/1
__NOEDITSECTION__ __TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Germany/South Italy page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 23:49, November 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Question about new Background Hello! Thank you for pointing that out, however I intended for this background to be temporary as I'm trying to come up with a new color-scheme and such...however, I'm currently contemplating what to use. If you've any reccomendations, they're welcome! WonderfulAsia (talk) 16:29, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Um I'm trying to add the new songs from Beautiful World on this page but I need a little help with making a page or column for it. D: TTYLbyLeticia (talk) 19:42, January 7, 2014 (UTC)TTYLbyLeticia Thank you! Thank you for your contributions on this Wiki! You've an extensive knowledge, which makes things extremely helpful! Thank you very much! Please contact me if you've any suggestions for me personally, or for the wiki as a whole! Or any questions. WonderfulAsia (talk) 01:08, January 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: OC Pages I have deleted them as they violate the rules, as heartless as this sounds. There is actual a state-tan wiki this user could have put them on. From what I've seen, this user is inactive in my eyes. And is probably one of those users who adds their page, then leaves subsquently. (this is a common pattern). Thanks once again for your help, I'm a bit ashamed I haven't been seeing those things, nor seeing the locked pages from previous users as I've been in bad health as of late. However, thank you once again for your contributions - I appreciate it a great amount. WonderfulAsia (talk) 03:05, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Once again, thank you. Thank you once again for the contributions. At the moment, I've been going through a rough patch - which is why I haven't been a very...useful admin. I'm not quite ready to start promoting yet, however. Though thank you for the knowledge you've provided to this wiki and I'll do my best to get through this rough patch so I can be of more assistance. WonderfulAsia (talk) 19:06, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Outside contact~ Good evening - I'd like to talk to you about something outside of the wiki, but I do not know what forms of contact would be best. My facebook is: http://facebook.com/aya.amura - it is nothing bad. It's actually great news. If Facebook doesn't work... please let me know if there's any way that works for you. WonderfulAsia (talk) 02:59, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Mmm ,alright! I've a deviantart too and I just let you a note- my account name is different as I had deactivated my WonderfulAsia account in DA to start anew. Thank you! WonderfulAsia (talk) 15:53, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I'm late in saying 'hello' as well...! Hello, Allusional. I'm also sorry for not trying to make a proper introduction of myself, or even a greeting! Anyways, I suppose you're right in saying that it will be a wiser decision for us all to try and get somewhat closer, relationship-wise, to be able to co-operate on the Wikia to a better extent. I'm hoping we can all work together as a team as well! I'm sure we can all do some good for this Wikia together, and you seem like a very intelligent and well-informed contributor. I look forward to see what we may be able to accomplish in the future! Jazzgx (talk) 20:05, January 31, 2014 (UTC)Jazzgx Wassup? And yes, I agree with both you and Jasmine. You know, it seems that we're on at the same time, but despite me and Jasmine living at a close proximity, we are rarely on at the same time... *ponders this* -���� Russia! (talk) 00:14, February 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Adding Character Portal I personally think that would be a fantastic idea, though I agree that the opinions of the other main editors as well as the Admin should be given before action is taken. It would indeed be a very handy tool to help any new users or people who want to visit the Wikia to navigate through the new character pages. So, in my opinion, it's a great idea! Jazzgx (talk) 18:37, February 1, 2014 (UTC)Jazzgx User page Hey, About you comment about the fanart, on the rules page (http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Hetalia_Archives_Policies) it states that; and I quote, "Please avoid uploading fanart for your user page (or for anything for that matter), even if it's yours. Fanart in your avatar is okay as your avatar is used throughout the Wikia system. Official images from other series (Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Gundam Wing, etc.) are also okay." I'm just following the rules, so maybe this can be a point of discussion! -����™ Russia! (talk) 23:10, March 15, 2014 (UTC) About the characters' relationships Hello! I just wanted to say thanks for welcoming me to the Hetalia wikia. :) But I have a question about the character articles. For the section where it talks about their relationship with other countries, do they have to be only the relationships that are seen most often in the anime/manga/webcomic, or is it basically with any country that they encounter throughout the series? - Kirbygirl123 (talk) 05:15, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Ouran Highschool Host Club Affiliation Hi! I'm from the Ouran Highschool Host Club Wiki and I was wondering if the wiki can affiliate with the Hetalia Wiki. If you'd like to, here is wiki's wordmark. I'm looking forward for your reply :) 21:40, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Affiliation Hello! You're not bothering me at all. I still get email notifications, and I do my best to make sure this wiki is okay in spite of the current situation. I'm completely fine with the affiliation. Thank you very much for asking me. WonderfulAsia (talk) 22:48, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Oceanics/Micronations Hey, I think that we need to expand on the minor characters and give them pages. I started with the micronations like Molossia, and less-popular characters like NZ or Cyprus. Do you think we should delete the character page after all of the pages are complete, or no? Roseoffire Affiliation Requests Hai there, I'm one of the admins for these wikis, if its ok for bundled affiliation request for all. *Natsume Yuujinchou *Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu *Spirited Away *Nyan Koi! Hope for your favourable reply, thanks. Miyanlove Miyanlove ♥• Talk ♥• 03:23, October 5, 2014 (UTC)